Brahm and Treat get sent to Military School
The decision Brahm and Treat: "We don't wanna go!" Nicole: "Sorry, but you need to go anyway." Brahm: "Why?" Nicole: "I'm sending both of you to Military School! Besides, you asked for it. You were being complete brats." 3 weeks after the boys have left is taking the girls to Chuck E. Cheese Cut to: Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Do 3 laps both of you!" Brahm and Treat: "We will pee in our (bleep)ing pants then!" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "10 LAPS!!!!" Treat: "NO!!!! SHUT UP, (bleep)er!" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "30 LAPS!!!! IS THAT FINAL?????" Brahm: "SUCK MY (bleep), CRAM IT, SHOVE IT AND BITE IT!" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "35 LAPS!!!! IS THAT FINAL????" Treat: "NO! BITE ME!" punches Sgt. Melissa Patrick's nose and causing it to bleed Cut to: doing her homework Nicole: "Girls! Dinner's ready!" Skyla/Haidyn/Kayla: "Oh boy! Dinner!" Orla: "Coming, Mom!" 4 weeks after the boys have left takes the girls to DisneyQuest Cut to: holding a bowl of hot water looks for a boy sleeping puts the bowl down puts the boy's hand in hot water in the bowl seconds later: Boy sleeping pees his pants ???: "Look what you've done!!!!" are laughing at him and Treat are video-recording their victim peeing his pants, and posting the video online for everyone to see Sgt. Mellisa Patrick: "BRAHM AND TREAT!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON????" ???: "Brahm and Treat made me pee my pants." Cut to: and her daughters are jumping on Skyla's trampoline The call rings Nicole: "Hello?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Mrs. Birou-Jennings, your twin sons are monsters!" Nicole: "What?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "They pulled pranks, chucked water balloons, made a boy wetting himself while he was sleeping with hot water in the bowl, prank-called a local Pizza Hut restaurant and ordered 880 pizzas with my credit card...they even made other children and the staff watch an internet video called 2 girls, 1 cup, I was like OMG! They also called me a fat, stupid and ugly woman!" Nicole: (gasps) Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "YOU NEED TO COME PICK TREAT AND BRAHM UP NOW!" Nicole and Robert get extremely furious with Brahm and Treat furious Nicole drags Brahm and Treat to the couch Nicole: "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU PRANK-CALLED PIZZA HUT AND ORDERED TONS AND TONS AND TONS OF JUNK FOOD IN MILITARY SCHOOL MISTERS!" Brahm: "We dare and we did!" Nicole: "YOU'RE VERY LUCKY THE FACT LONGTIME SGT. MELISSA PATRICK FAILED TO PRESS CHARGES AGAINST YOU GUYS!" Treat: (sneering) "We dare and we did." Nicole: "That can affect your health. If you eat too much junk food, you can become ill and die out." Brahm: "YOU MUST BECOME ILL AND DIE OUT!" loses her temper Nicole: "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE EVENING!" spits in Nicole's face Nicole: "You've worked my nerve this time, but now, there shall be one alternative left... BOOT CAMP!" Brahm: "Will we make fancy boots and design them?" Nicole: "Not even close. It's a facility where they straighten you out." Treat: "You're both big, big poopy-butts!" Robert: "BRAHM ALLEN AND TREAT TRITON, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" to Nicole: "Sometimes I wish I didn't have any little boys via artificial insomniation," Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Military School Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts Category:Home Flooding Transcripts